


Becoming

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, coda for episode 102, elias is manipulative, jon is worried about his humanity, though we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Elias is mostly pleased with Jon's progress of his Becoming, Jon... not so much.





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is 1000% [Jesse's](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) fault, and I am not really mad about it. I've been bingeing this show and I had to write something. My first time writing these guys, please be kind <3

“How embarrassing for you. Is there anyone else who might know what it is, or, or where? Aside from Leitner or Gerard?” Jon asked; the sarcasm that had dripped off the first sentence, dried up by the end.

But Elias was actually caught off guard by that end, and felt the need to clarify. “Sorry, Gerard Keay?” 

Jon stuttered, and tried to beg off, that he must have read it somewhere, but Elias knew the truth of it. Jon really was developing, truly  _ becoming _ the Archivist. Elias allowed Jon to see the small smile that pulled at his lips, if it only because it magnified how flustered he became. 

Elias would have liked to ask more, but then Melanie decided to interrupt with yet another attempt to murder him. He sighed internally at having his and Jon’s conversation derailed but…. This  _ would _ be an excellent opportunity to see how well Jon would obey his request to intervene. He may not have the ability that Jon did for compulsion, but he was fairly sure that Jon would prevent Melanie from doing anything rash. 

He made sure to hide his smile until after Jon left, knowing it would only antagonize him further. But he certainly was progressing at an impressive speed.

\-------

Jon took a deep breath. It really was incredible how much just reading a statement sapped his energy. He started rearranging the pages to make sure they were back in order when he noticed. 

French. The entire statement was in  _ French _ .

French had never been his favorite language, just never took to it. But he read the entire statement without a problem. He hadn’t even  _ noticed _ that it was in French until after he had finished, after the … feeling he always had while recording, left him. The feeling that was like a heavy blanket, weighing him down. But he didn’t always feel  _ better _ after that blanket was lifted. It was like that blanket was a comfort, reassuring - protective - presence while he was recording, but when it was lifted it took something with it. Took something from  _ him _ . It was a difficult feeling to describe, even to himself. 

Elias’ comment came back to him then. How he instinctively  _ knew _ that Gerard Keay had been working with Gertrude. He lamely tried to excuse it, but as soon as Elias had pointed it out, he  _ knew _ it had been true. He was starting to Know things that he had no right to know. And it scared him. Was he losing his humanity that fast? Was he becoming an… avatar for the Eye so quickly? Would he even notice when he became more Archivist than human? 

He sighed. There was no way of knowing. At least not yet. Maybe he could go find Martin. He told Georgie he would try and stay connected, and if he was being honest with himself, he missed Martin’s easy company, and brightly patterned shirts. And maybe, at least, Martin could tell him when he stopped being human.


End file.
